Twilight With a Twist
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: Bella is a half human/ half She is really old, like older than Carlisle She has a brother The Cullens have already met James, Victoria, Laurent, and Riley before they meet I don't own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does
1. First Morning and Meeting

BPOV

_I'm Isabella Marie McAllister. I am 17 years old. Well, I've been 17 for a while now. I was born in 1424. My parents are, excuse me, were Charles and Renee McAllister. They got a divorce a couple years after my brother was born. He was born 5 years after me. I was usually the one to take care of him other than my dad. My mom never took responsibility of us or cared about us for that matter. My father was a vampire and my mother was human. She never died giving birth to us, but she did die of natural causes. My father may have been a vampire, but he was a preacher at a church. I guess that makes me a preacher's daughter. After my mom left, we lived with my dad until the Volturi came and killed him for creating us. We were both half human/ half vampires. After dad died, we lived with each other and I took care of us, being the older sister and all. Then one day, my brother went for a hunt for US since we can drink blood. He was physically 17, just like me, but in human years, I was 12 and he was 7. We grow faster than regular humans. Well, my brother never came back from his hunt that day. I can create any power I could ever want. With power like that, I was able to find my brother. He was alone in the woods and it looked like he had bitten himself. He was going through the change into being a vampire. You see, male vampire hybrids are venomous. I always told him to never bite himself, because he was venomous. Wait, let me back the truck up, my brother's name is Riley. Now, back to where I was. I waited for the change to complete. He woke up and saw me sitting beside him. I had his head in my lap to try to help reduce some of the pain of the change. Then, suddenly, I get pulled into a vision. Three nomadic vampires will be coming across us in exactly three minutes. I tell Riley and he gets up and guards me. The nomads run towards us and I get pulled ed into another vision. In this one, Riley leaves me and joins their coven. I will be alone. I frown. I whisper this to Riley and he nods. He leaves with them. Well, I guess I should do something with my life. Even as I think this, I sit there and start to cry as it starts to pour down rain. Well, here is my lonely life..._

Present

I am now going to high school in a small rainy town. I visit my Riley every other year. l had a vision a couple of days ago of a coven of "vegetarian" vampires, like my friends the Denali, will be moving here to Forks, Washington. The "kids" will be going to high school, the "dad" will be working at the hospital, and the "mom" will be at home redecorating their house and creating architecture plans she will probably never use. I will have all classes with the children and they will be friendly. It is going to be an interesting year.

I am driving in my midnight blue jaguar to school this morning. I also have a lime green Audi, neon yellow Mercedes, and a burnt orange convertible mini cooper. Oh, and I can't forget my black Ducati with pink flames on either side. I am rich from all the money I have made from selling my published books, recording music with my record deals, and the slight occasions where I work at a hospital when I move places. I pull into the parking lot and there is a silver Volvo in the parking lot to the school. They are in the office getting there schedules. I might as well go in and offer my assistance to them. Plus, their parents are in there to, because there is a black Mercedes in the parking lot, too. Here we go. I take a Dee opp breath and walk into the office and out of the rain. Oh, did I mention it was raining? Well, it is.

"Hello! Is there anything I can assist you in?" I start, politely.

"Well, my dear. Can you show these children to all there classes? They have the same exact schedule as you," she replies. This is it.

"Of course I can. I would be delighted," I reply back to her, sweetly. "Well, hello. I'm Isabella McAllister. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello, I am Edward and this is my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Emmett, and I are Cullens and Jasper and Rosalie are Hales," the bronze haired boy replies. So the masculine boy is Emmett, the pixie is Alice, the vain blonde haired girl is Rosalie, and the blonde boy is Jasper. Jasper, now that I think of it, was the second in command of one of Maria's armies. He is the God of War. Their parents are step forward then.

"I am Carlisle and this is Esme. We are the kids parents. We adopted all of them except for Edward," says another blonde haired vamp named Carlisle, the dad. The mother is the Carmel haired woman.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. So, we better head to class before we are late. If you will just follow me," I quote from the girl named Angela that had showed me around school. Then I walk out the door, with the kids close behind, into the rain and towards our first period class. This is our schedule.

**1st period- Mrs. Gonzalez - Spanish**

**2nd period- Mr. Banner - Biology**

**3rd period- Mrs. Ashley - Civics**

**4th period- Mrs. Caroline - Algebra 1**

**Lunch**

**5th period- Mr. Bonneta - Band/ Orchestra**

**6th period- Mr. Mohica - English**

**7th period- Mrs. Young - Critical Thinking**

**8th period- Coach Rodriguez - Gym**

Ugh, I hate gym and now there is more people to watch me. I didn't say I wasn't good,in gym, it's just that I am so good that everyone stares at me. Oh, wait. The Cullens and Hales will be there, so maybe the attention might get passed on to them. Well, let's get this day done and over with.


	2. The Cullens' and Hales' First Day

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while so that is what I am doing. Also, I would just like to inform you that I am a beta reader and now taking requests. Anybody that needs my services, I will like to help in any way I can and I get on everyday so requests won't be answered to very slowly. I would also like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, or started following any of my stories.**

BPOV

"Well if you will just follow me and I will show you to our first class. We want to leave now so we're not late," I stated after I got out of my thoughts. I turned and sashayed gracefully out the office door with the Cullens and Hales at my heels. Well, this shall be fun. Note to sarcasm.

We arrived in Spanish and I went and sat down in my seat. I had to jump nicely over Lauren Mallory's leg to keep from tripping and spoil her well thought out (more sarcasm) plan. She is always trying to make a fool of me along with Jessica Stanley, because they are jealous of Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton having there eyes on me. Well, actually they are jealous of all the boys' eyes on me. Oh, well. I don't like them anyway. The only true friends I have here is Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. Ben doesn't have his eyes on me, because I helped him and Angela get together. They are such a cute couple and sometimes I like playing match maker. Anyway, I just sat down a took out my Spanish book and notebook. I had all my stuff because I didn't have enough time to go to my locker. Oh well, I'm half vampire so I have enough strength to carry all of it until I get to my locker, in other words I'll be carrying it all day.

After the Cullen family, as I will be calling them from now on, got all their slips signed and Edward comes in sits next to me in the back. Emmett and Rosalie sit in front of us with Alice and Jasper beside Edward and I. That is where the only seats are left in this class. Some of the kids moved out of this town so there is some empty seats, and apparently just enough of them.

Then, Mrs. Gonzalez starts our Spanish lesson. All of these classes are so boring since I have been in all of them millions of times before. I am fluent in many languages like French, Italian, Spanish, English, Japanese, Russian, German, Arabic, Hindi, and Portuguese. I also am very exceptional in any type of math, science, reading, language arts, music of any kind, and anything dealing with any career or historical thing imaginable. I have many jobs from political to military related, to teaching.

Edward just snuck glances at me all throughout class. I blocked his power so he couldn't cheat when the teacher asked a question when he wasn't paying attention. He was completely baffled. None the less, they followed me to biology, then civics, algebra 1, lunch and then to band. I just love music and I can never get enough of it. I have a piano test today in class so let's blow some people away.

We got to class and all sat down and they, of course, sat next to me like they had been all day. I didn't have anything to get ready, because I didn't need sheet music with it all memorized and I didn't need any practice or refreshing.

"Today we have the start of out piano tests. As what was agreed, Miss. McAllister, please take stage for our first test of the day," announced in his stern baritone voice. I stood and strode up to the front of the classroom, went swiftly up the stairs and danced over to the piano. I took a seat, closed my eyes, and started to play 'Clair de Lune' by Claude Debussy. Everybody was stock still and quiet as a mouse. The only thing that was to be heard was the beautiful and magnificent melody that was coming from the piano. I made no mistake, every note was perfect. Then the amazing piece floated away and into the silence of the room. Then, suddenly the room erupted into applause. They cheered after our teacher told my grade to be a 100% A. I was so ecstatic and jumping up and down in my mind. I stood, elegantly bowed, and walked off the stage and back to my seat with grace. The rest of the period was filled with mediocre pieces played on our school's fabulous baby grand piano that I bought for the school. Actually, I bought all the expensive instruments that our school now owns. The class bell ended and we headed swiftly through English and critical thinking. What boring classes they are. Now we were headed to the gym, in the light rain under the cloud covered sky, as usual. Finger's crossed, let's hope I'm not the center of attention for a while. Take a deep and let it all out.

We entered the gym and after the coach signed their slips, I pointed the boys in the direction of the boys' locker room and the girls followed me to the girls' locker room. We got into our gym uniforms, which included some super cute orange shorty shorts and a blue t-strap tank top with the Forks High mascot and school name on the front. I had my snowy white allstars on with some matching socks. I looked hot and dangerous. We walked out of the locker room and all the boys whistled. I just held my head high and walked onto the court and did stretches. I did push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, and I jogged around the court four times. I didn't even break a sweat. I am in shape with a height of 5'9" and a weight of 105 pounds. I am as thin as a stick as my brother would say. The boys at this school would say I'm hot, which from pretty much all of them is kind of creepy. But, anyways, all the spot light is now on the Cullen family.

We are playing volleyball today, which is my favorite sport. You can call me a sporty chic if you want, because volleyball may be my favorite, but I also love all sports. Sports is one of my hobbies. WE starts the game and I served first. I usually always serve first. Still the attention was kept off me. BEST DAY EVER! The school bell rang and we all changed clothes. My followers and I were on the winning team. I got back into my clothes and walked out the building. Soon enough, they were right in front of me.

"What can I help you with?" I ask with a smile on my face. I already know what they want. They want to know what I sm.

"I can't see your future, Edward can't read your thoughts, and Jasper can't manipulate nor read your emotions. So why is that? Or, better yet, what are you?" Alice demands with a scowl.

"Umm, this isn't the right place to talk about this. So, why don't I meet you and your parents at your house?" I ask with a nervous smile. This is not going to be fun. I knew this would happen, but I'm still not ready for it.

"Ok," murmurs the little pixie. Here we go. "I guess you can follow us to our house and then we can talk."

"Of course. Sounds perfect," I announce with a little enthusiasm. Then they headed toward there Volvo. I go and start up my jag and follow them to 'Cullen Manor'. OMV, (Oh My Volturi) I'm so nervous! I wish Riley was here to help me out, keep me calm, tell me how to handle this. Wait, I don't need him here, I am the older sister, so I can do this on my own. Well, time to reveal my secret. Wish me luck...


	3. Sorry! Author's Note Not A Chapter

Sorry for this not being a chapter, but this is a very IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS STORY. I would first like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed. If you truly read and love my stories, review on at least one of them please. I barely get any reviews for my stories. So, if you would like me to continue, please review or PM me. Anything's works. Also in that review or PM, please give me your opinion on the pairings for this story. The big question is, should I keep this story as a Bella/ Edward story or should it be Bella and someone else. Please give me your thoughts. I just need a little help with my pairing choices. Please R&R or R&PM, whichever. I want to see pairing ideas for this story that you would love to see! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Also specially thanks to my story followers and people who favorited my stories!


	4. Meeting the Rest of the Cullens

BPOV

We drive up to the house and my heart is pounding. There are only certain people that know what I am. Those people are Riley and the Volturi. The Volturi are my family. I lived with them for a while after Riley left. I call Aro father. I call Marcus and Cauis uncles. I usually go to visit them every summer. I go on missions sometimes. My husband, Alec, is a part of the Volturi. That's where I met him. He had just got back from feeding when I arrived in Volterra.

_flashback_

_I am wearing a corset topped dress. It is a blood red with paisley print with high heeled shoes. My heels clink on the ground while I'm walking to the throne room. Usually if someone comes to see the brothers, they are escorted to the throne room. Well, they don't know I'm coming. They can only here the clank of my heels on the concrete and they are freaking out. They don't know where it's coming from, because they can't see me yet. I come to a tall , heavy, and dark wooded door. I push it open with my physical shield. I step into the middle of the room and show myself. They all gasp._

_"My name is Isabella Marie McAllister. I would like to join you," I say sweetly. _

_"My dear, you are a human," says Aro, the head leader of the Volturi, with a smile._

_"I am a half human/ half vampire," I correct. I am no meer human. Never have been and never will be._

_"Okay, my dear. You will be my daughter. My brothers will be your uncles..."_

_"Master, I am back," says a totally gorgeous vampire. He's a little taller than me. Ha has beautiful blood red eyes and fluffy brown hair. _

_"Ahh, Alec, this is Isabella. She is joining our coven," says Aro with a wide, but sorta creepy, smile._

_I feel a pull toward Alec. I realize it to be the mating pull. He showed me around. At the end of the day we kissed. We married not even a year later._

_ end flashback_

We park our cars and Alice runs over and grabs my arm the second I step out of my jag. We all walk into the 'Cullen Manor' with Alice and I in the front.

"We're home," calls Emmett loudly. Oww, my ears hurt now.

"Emmett, you don't need to yell says a soft female voice, I already looked into the future and she is the mother, Esme.

"Who is this?" Esme asked. She is a little taller than me with caramel brown hair and golden eyes.

"I am Isabella Marie McAllister," I reply. Then a blond man comes into the room. This man is Carlisle. I had been there in Italy when he showed up. I was already married to Alec, too. Carlisle and I knew each other well. He is blond, little taller than Esme, and, of course, golden eyes. I was the one who introduced him to the animal diet. That is what I hunt along with eating human food.

"Ahh, Izzy. So nice to see you again. It's been a long time," Carlisle says brightly. He then walks over and gives me a hug. My nickname is Izzy and that is what he always calls me.

"You two know each other?!" everyone else says simultaneously.

"Yes. She was in Italy when I met the brothers. We got along well. She is the one that showed me the vegetarian diet," replies Papa C, as I used to call him, in a calm voice. He always hated it when Alec and I called him that.

"Yep. Papa C and I go way back," I say, just to get on Carlisle's nerves. He glares at me. Emmett. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I laugh while Esme chuckles softly. They all get glares, too.

"So, what are you?" asks Alice for the second time today.

"Well, I'm a half human/ half vampire," I tell them. Alice gets pulled into a vision right after that. A blond, human girl walks down the stairs. I saw this. The girl's name is Alicia. She is a human and Edward's girlfriend. Alice comes back to the present and everybody, except for me, is asking her what she saw. I already know.

"James, Victoria, Laurent, and Riley are coming. They want Alicia. James is tracking her and they found us," Alice states. "They want to drink her and kill her." I chuckle. They all look at me with a mad expression, all except for Carlisle. Even Esme looked mad.

"Riley won't do anything. He's a vegetarian," I say. Carlisle looks at me with understanding. He knows about my brother Riley.

"He has red eyes. He was also helping them with this the last time," Edward growls at me. He is looking at me with disgust.

"Well, they'll be hear in one hour with a newborn army. I am trained and I can help," I tell them.

"I am probably more trained than you. Also, you aren't a vampire," Jasper says emotionlessly.

"One, I have way more training than you. And, two, the only thing that vampires have that I don't is venom. You can even ask Carlisle," I say back.

"She is right in both aspects," Carlisle replies. He knows a lot about me.

I tell them my story in the time we have left. I get to the part where I am walking into the throne room when I have to stop and we have to get ready.

We walk outside and gather in our stances in front of Alicia. I texted Riley the plan and he's all in. Let the battle begin.


End file.
